


Darkness

by Ethmaron



Series: TUC Week 2020 [1]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins, gregor the overlander - Fandom
Genre: 2021 me better come up w an ACTUAL idea now, im so creative, its a journal log!, luxa gets introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethmaron/pseuds/Ethmaron
Summary: day 1 of TUC week; darkness
Series: TUC Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883299
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Darkness

I have decided to keep a log of life since Gregor left. Things are changing. So I must change as well. Though that seems like a rather dark mindset--I am used to the darkness. The darkness is a constant in my life, ever since I was born. The torches we use work tirelessly to banish the darkness, but it can never quite reach those far dark corners. So I must not fear the darkness--but be wary of it. The darkness can be used as a weapon; disorient and blind your opponents, but it can also be used as a shield. The darkness has no loyalty, it only exists to be, whereas we have made it into something bigger than it ever was. The darkness is not always a physical thing, though. Sometimes it is the loss of someone. Of people. When the darkness presses down so heavy it feels like you may die, that is when you must find a torch, so to speak. To push it away into those corners where it may begin to fester and swell--waiting for the torch to sputter and fail. So you cannot forget them. You must care for the darkness--physical or not, and not push it away with light, but ask it to share the space. Let the darkness know you do not fear it, but you need it to push aside sometimes. Though--enough with that drabble. Today we distributed food to the gnawers, and many of them remain weak--if not still ill. They were furious that we even stepped foot into their lands. It was a good thing we had expected them to be violent. Ripred’s presence managed to calm them down slightly, though they went on at length at him of things I did not understand. No matter. We will work to better the relationship, until they no longer scream at our presence. It will just take time.

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw strap your helmets on folks this is the only one i have done so im gonna be grinding these out literally on the day its due lmao


End file.
